In the making or reconstruction of buildings, a major expense is the cost of erection of walls and ceilings.
In order to minimize labor and cost, it has been heretofore suggested that prefabricated panels be provided.
Among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a prefabricated panel which is strong yet necessitates less material, is lower in cost and easier to construct.
In accordance with the invention, the prefabricated panel comprises a plurality of longitudinally extending transversely spaced trusses, each truss comprising opposed channel members and undulating truss member joined to and extending between the channel members. One of the channel members of each truss is fastened to a sheet having a groove receiving the channel. A plurality of clips are fastened to the other of the channels at longitudinally spaced points. Each clip includes wings extending tranversely of the channel. A second sheet is provided and has longitudinally extending grooves having a configuration such that the spring clips extend into the grooves and the wings engage portions of the grooves to laterally restrain the sheet.